Just A Nightmare
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: After all, how angry could he be when she disobeyed his orders? R&R, please!


**Just a Nightmare**

**Characters/Pairings: Kaien/Rukia**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: After all, how angry could he be when she disobeyed his orders?**

**A/N: This is sort of a non-consent fic. I won't be held accountable for the nosebleeds. If you don't like it, take the time to elaborate in a review as to why it sucked. There is a tad bit of fluff, I think. I tried to keep Kaien in character. All credit goes to my bro' who inspired me to write this thing. It wasn't easy, but I tried my hardest. It has a funny ending and a good outcome, so don't be afraid to read it. This is my first M rated fic, so please, please review. Comments and/or flames are welcome. **

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki knew she was in a great deal of danger as turmoil erupted from the spot not far from her where the Hollow paced, seemingly restive, while she hid behind a verdant tree that just happened to be her only cover as of that moment. If it wasn't for this crude obstacle of sorts, then the monster would have distinguished her black shihakusho among the foliage long ago. All she could see was a curly purple mane, and darker stripes and tufts of fur that had sprouted unevenly around the jagged spikes that protruded from the lion-hybrid's spinal column. Kaien had managed to fend it off while she made her getaway undetected, albeit he had ostensibly been misplaced now.<p>

Rukia peered around the trunk of the massive plant she'd been concealed behind, fingers grazing the hilt of her zanpaku-to in full preparation for action, and saw, without prior notice, that the beast had departed. Receding, she slowly put one foot behind the other, watching out for the Hollow should it return to re-examine the clearing.

Her sandals scuffed the turf below, eyes darting from side to side in a thorough assessment of the area, when, out of nowhere, there was a deep, animalistic growl, so close that its sultry pungent breath hit the back of her neck. Sweat beaded on her skin, and Rukia's instincts caught hold of her. She whipped around, drawing her sword to parry, and was knocked back when the Hollow swiped at her, hitting her in the face and propelling her backward into the ground. Her vision dimmed, obscured by shadow, and her whole physical body suddenly felt heavier than it really was. Pain shot through her shoulders when she attempted to sit up, and she gave out a cry just as the Hollow howled in agony from somewhere nearby. Rukia heard familiar, angry shouts aimed in her direction, and she saw a blurry figure and felt the warmth of another body against her own as she was picked up and carried like a newborn. All she recalled was a gentle voice telling her everything was going to be alright before she was consumed by darkness.

_An hour passed, and by evening Rukia was sitting by candlelight, her only source of illumination in this dismal, dreary setting. She didn't know where she was; she remembered Ukitake telling her that Kiyone and Sentaro were required for a mission involving a Huge Hollow that had been tormenting some souls in the East 3rd District._

_She had politely offered her services, and had refused to be told otherwise when he said it was too dangerous and that maybe she should seek out lieutenant Shiba to handle the problem. However, being her stubborn usual self, Rukia had regrettably taken the responsibility upon her very own shoulders, only for the reason that she wanted to be of use, even if she was a contemporary addition to the 13th Division. It was a good thing Kaien had gotten there just in time to save her or she would certainly have been dead. Rukia's brow creased and her tiny hands gripped the fabric of her hakama. _Kaien...he rescued me, _she thought, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on them as tears glazed over her deep violet irises. The silk canopy on the pencil-post, queen-sized bed billowed in the breeze that was coming from the open window, snuffing out the flame on the wax candle as she stifled her sobs. He was always there to protect and defend her, wasn't he? No doubt, she would be in severe trouble after she had failed to obey her captain's orders, and, moreover, had put her vice-captain at risk because of her error. Byakuya would not be happy about this at all. But she had nothing to be apprehensive over, right? Kaien would vouch for her; he wouldn't give her brother an excuse to remove her from the squad for lack of authority. Of course, he would punish her, yes, but he would also be a tad bit more harsh than the subtle path Byakuya would most likely have her take._

_And the subtle path, she'd learned, was never a chosen one. So deep in contemplation and disquiet, Rukia would never had sensed him sneak up on her until it was too late. _

_"Rukia."_

_Rukia, the aforesaid, catapulted off the mattress, shrieking and whirling to meet her silent stalker. He chuckled, amused by her erratic behavior. "K-Kaien...!" she whined. "Why did you go and do that for?"_

_"Ssh...Hush..." Kaien walked over, and some foreign emotion rippled up and down Rukia's spine in tremors as he proceeded forward from the shadows that he'd been hiding in. His gorgeous- in her opinion- eyes flickered in the moonlight as he reached out and cupped her cheek. Swallowing her pride, Rukia bowed her head and cleared her throat to speak. "I'm sorry...for my actions earlier, sir. I know what I did was unpardonable, and I know that you may have taken the blame for my insubordination," she whispered. "Please forgive me..." Oddly enough, she almost expected him to pounce all over the opportunity to muse her hair and laugh in her face about how silly she was acting, and say," You look so stiff, Kuchiki! Lighten up!" But none of these things was what she got. It was like standing in front of her adoptive brother all over again when she was met with unbearable silence and not the response she had so vainly hoped for. _

_"Rukia...I honestly cannot believe that you would do something so stupid and foolish," he finally spoke. "Do you realize how much panic you caused when I heard you'd contravened protocol?" Rukia felt nothing short of ashamed under his stare, her cheeks flushing a sweet red as he released her face and palmed her shoulder._

_It was only until now that she realized she was wearing a pink flowered kimono in exchange for her uniform. How she had gotten in it, she wasn't sure. Maybe the maids had changed her in her chambers? Nevertheless, her attire was the furthest thing from her mind, thought it was only personal insight that made her recognize this was the first time she'd ever faced him out of uniform. "But...you do forgive me...don't you?" Rukia couldn't believe how pitiful she sounded when she addressed him once more._

_"I mean, I just wanted to help... I wasn't thinking, sir, and I-"_

_"You're right, you weren't thinking," he snapped, tone rougher than sandpaper. "If you'd had your head on straight-" He broke off, quite obviously angered by her transgressions. Rukia trembled, eyes wide and filled with hurt that no one could possibly fathom. A lecture from a superior, she could take, but when it came from the man she cared for the most in this world, there were no words at all to describe the pain. "If...If you want my forgiveness, Rukia, then you're going to have to atone for what you did." When Kaien stepped closer, she anticipated to be hit, maybe? She anticipated to be verbally assaulted, or given an assignment that would make all of squad 4 laugh at her disgrace. Instead, she was grabbed and kissed. Rukia ducked, tripping over herself and trying in vain to crawl away as he came forward and approached her, spiky, raven black hair and broad shoulders a faint silhouette against the gloomy backdrop of her room. Right now, everything felt so strange that she was unsure if this really was her room anymore._

_"W-what are you doing?" she gasped, as he tilted towards her and grabbed her. "Stop! Mmm-no...!" He began pressing his lips to hers again, licking them with an experience she lacked and was sure showed. Rukia tried to struggle against the attack, but found that her hands had been pinned to her sides as he pressed her into the floor. She thrashed, showing her resistance and inwardly pausing to admire how much strength he was using just to keep her still as he placed his legs on either side of her hips. A whimper escaped Rukia, breaking her brief awe when he nipped her beautifully pure neck, calloused fingers sliding up to stroke her hair and comfort her during this time as he pressed his lips to the soft skin. She knew what situation she was in now, but for some reason her body wouldn't cooperate with her mind. _

_"Stop resisting, Rukia. Just give in. It'll be better that way. Trust me." The soft croon made her shiver as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pressing her little body against his own. Gentle hands pressed against her knees, guiding them apart so he could settle down between them and put her legs around his waist._

_Rukia tried even more desperately to free herself when he began grinding against her, causing her to gasp._

_"No! Lieutenant, please-! Ah...! Stop!" she cried, closing her eyes when he fingered the crossover at her robes, nearest her breasts. She thrashed, and Kaien growled, jerking Rukia back, hands tightening on her arms to show her that he was dominant. He pulled away from her luscious body, and there was a loud keen of a sword being drawn before his blade was near her throat, halting her movements altogether. "Don't," he said. "I don't want to have to kill you, Kuchiki. But don't think that doesn't mean I won't. Now, I've been waiting for this for a long time. Don't screw it up for me." Newfound tears spilled down Rukia's cheeks as he laced his fingers through her hair and tugged, hushing her tenderly and putting his weapon aside so he could wipe the saline water from her complexion. Kaien pulled the collar of her kimono away before palming her modest breast in his hand. Rukia bit her lip, trying not to vocalize her distress at the stark touches, and squirmed as his lips returned to hers. He tasted almost like salt, she thought, awakened from her experience when they parted. "Rukia...," he groaned, guiding her hand to the obi of his uniform. "Take it off." Kaien panted, hugging her and fondling her in all the right and inappropriate places. Rukia knew impulsively that she couldn't outrun him, or fight him, and that the chances of someone hearing her should she scream were likely, though the likelihood that they would come to her defense was slim. Nobody interfered in the matters of their superiors or nobles; all of those below were subject to what was naturally above them. They couldn't cross a line that offered potential suicide in return for hospitality, thus was what it was like in all walks of life. So, Rukia did nothing but emit a sob and deftly undo the knot of his obi with skilled hands before allowing the fabric to fall down to the ground, all the while avoiding the sight of his throbbing member. Kaien pushed her backward, looking down at the sight below him before lying her on her back and crawling above her, pinning her hands over her head as her pleas grew louder._

_"Please, Kaien...please," Rukia begged. Kaien chuckled before leaning down and giving a long, sensual lick along her neck._

_"What? You want me to stop?" he purred, lowering his head and taking the pink bud of her nipple in his mouth, suckling gently. Rukia bucked instinctively and mewled, grateful he was holding her wrists down or she would have her fingers in his hair. "P-please, stop! Wh-what about Miyako?" Rukia wailed hysterically, a sharp cry escaping her as Kaien nipped at her breast. "Hush, now, Miyako isn't here anymore, Rukia. No one can stop us from being together," he said, pinning her down and prying apart her legs before he grabbed her hips so she would not try and wriggle away. Kaien stimulated her by reaching down and rubbing her clit, to which Rukia arched automatically in pleasure. She didn't want it, but she couldn't help but feel that way towards him. Something that remained of her friendship with his wife was what drove her to try and get some sense back into that head of his. But no matter how much she tried, Rukia couldn't succeed in getting him to stop his ministrations, which were making her warmer and wetter the more he touched her, the softer the words he cooed in her ear. The pain she felt when he forced his way into her was unbearable, but she supposed she deserved it being the backstabbing bitch that she was, fornicating with a married man. Everything they did was destroying Rukia physically and mentally. Nevertheless, as they met, as he licked and suckled on her with bruising bites and constant thrusts to her womanhood, she admitted feeling aroused._

_Kaien grinned at her, genuinely, an expression that contrasted greatly with the morbid semblance he'd worn when lecturing her moments earlier. His moans of bliss matched her screams in volume as he rode her, the warmth, the restriction of her sex, and her sweet scent driving him into going faster. Kaien's hands slid to her breasts again as he nibbled on her ear, alternating from his current activity so he could bite her lower lip, allowing him access into her sweet mouth._

_He pulled away too quickly- much to Rukia's regret- his thrusts slowing. "I'm coming," he chocked out. Rukia felt sore all over, but she was able to let out one more feeble mew as he thrusted for the final time into her abused body. Kaien's seed spilled into Rukia's warmth as he nuzzled her and fell over to the side._

_All Rukia heard from him was a thud when he hit the floor before everything went black._

Rukia had been dreaming; she'd dreamt that she'd been raped by her lieutenant. Kaien probably had the last laugh when she woke up to the sight of his cheerful voice and enthusiastic grin, and promptly screamed and launched herself out of bed. She'd wrenched the shoulder she'd formally dislocated in her scuffle with the Hollow, but it was nothing too serious. Rukia had been out for a few days, and Kaien had stayed by her side for every one of them. She felt uneasy around him after her nightmare, but she no sooner forgot it when he began slapping her on the back, causing her a great amount of pain, to which she scolded him for.

It didn't mean anything, she told herself. It was just a nightmare, after all.


End file.
